Pieces to a Puzzle
by Faelinn
Summary: Charlie isn't sure how to handle his new relationship with Sayid. Will his secrets push them apart? Slash. Please R&R!


A/N: Please review this! Please! It's my first ever Lost fic, and I'm really nervous about it!

Umm. No major spoilers...I've only seen the first five episodes, so there's not much for me to spoil...

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sayid tastes like eternity, like never-ending sweet hope, and he touches with big, gentle hands, almost as if he is afraid of breaking the human bones and skin. Charlie is never sure if he likes this, if it has enough edge for him. He's used to breakneck speed and harsh pain, drug-induced hazes and vivid illusions, not the sweet sound of whispered words and delicate kisses. Its newness frightens him.

They always meet in some dark corner of the jungle, full of the deep secrets that the small birds sing of. The moon always shines through some small crack in the foliage, brightening the dark intertwining of their opposite bodies. In this light, their relationship almost seems right, Charlie's smaller, pale form fitting perfectly against the darker, larger man. Charlie thinks they must be matching puzzle pieces, just waiting to be united into one larger picture, maybe even revealing a greater meaning to their existence.

Charlie knows Sayid is afraid of being discovered. Strangely, he can never find the same fear in his own heart. An illicit affair, even with another man, can't really compare to his other, darker secrets.

It shames him that he can't tell Sayid everything, but he doesn't want to be alone again. Drug addicts can never really command the love and respect that Charlie wants so badly, so his secrets must stay locked in the secret place where all secrets live. Yes, indeed, he thinks. A secret place with a secret lock with a hidden secret key. All so awfully secret.

Charlie thinks that islands aren't really meant for secrets. In the real world, the world they've lost, there are places for the secrets to fly loose, where they can never hurt anyone. There are places to hide them. But, on the island, there are always ears, and the lies and secrets fly round like boomerangs, always returning in an everlasting circuit of revelation.

He hopes that he's always there to catch the secrets before they can reach Sayid's ears.

ooooooo0000000000000ooooooooooooo

They never get to actually sleep together, a fact that bothers Charlie to no end. He doesn't think he's a snuggler, but he still craves physical contact more than even his longed-for drug.

He tries not to let himself think too deeply, but he often wonders if Sayid likes their arrangement better this way. Without the close contact of sleeping, their lustful activities hold little meaning, instead almost seeming to be a sharp slaking of desires, not the forever-love that Charlie dreams of. Maybe Sayid only wants that quick relief.

Charlie has begun to realize that he likes the gentle touches more than the harsh stuff he was used to receiving. The thought of losing it frightens him.

ooooooooooooooooo000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo

Branches sway overhead, and Charlie wonders if they are whispering his secrets in the talk of trees. It wouldn't surprise him, and he only hopes that Sayid isn't listening to their gentle rustling.

The two are curled together, just off the edge of their passion, and breathing heavily like running wolves in the night. Of course, running is never going to be what either of them is interested in during the dark hours.

Charlie is waiting for Sayid's inevitable movement, that split second when he will feel the man pulling away, leaving him empty and alone under the dark canopy. Even the walk back to camp is done alone, fear of being discovered overwhelming their usual sense of caution among the dangerous trees. Sayid's fear, all of it.

Sayid stays still, too still. It confuses Charlie.

"Can we stay here for awhile?" he whispers in a voice that echoes of fear.

Charlie feels himself nod jerkily, shocked and overwhelmed. He knows he is smiling like an idiot in love, but it doesn't really matter, he decides.

They curl together, entwined like the vines and the trees. Inseparable.

Charlie wonders if maybe Sayid wasn't afraid of discovery, but rejection. Once again, he realizes how they fit together, united even in their hidden fears.

A/N: Sorry for any huge mistakes! I'm so new to this fandom... Was this okay? Review and tell me! If you liked this, then I have another fic I can post...Maybe?


End file.
